Tonight
by darkahgony36
Summary: Kai has a thing for Hilary, but there's no way he will admit it. One night, Hiwatari gets an opportunity. Will he take it, or let it go? kaiXhilary


This story is dedicated to my Friend Lady Nintendo… WHO JUST KEPT BUGGING ME TO DO A ONE SHOT ON KAI AND HILARY! But, still, I really enjoyed doing this, and I hope all the people who read this enjoy it as well. I will continue the other story, so please wait a couple more days. Well, that's all.

* * *

A/N: Update for the year 2011! Oh dear :D this story has been around for a while now, hasn't it? Yay! Originally published in 2006, I realized that the endless "0000" I put up here vanished, making the one shot look like a single scene. So… I decided to tweak it and update it a little. I'm sorry to those who faved this story and expected a new chapter u_u

* * *

"Move." Commanded Kai.

Tyson looked up at him with annoyance. "Fine," he said when he saw that the team captain meant it. He crawled to his right upon the sand and just flopped like a dead fish out of water.

"Not here," said Kenny. "This is where the fire will be."

Tyson looked at him, now irritated. "Who's idea was to bring us here anyway!"

"It was mine." Said Hilary, leaving her work and looking straight at him. "It was for the best Tyson, so don't complain."

"For the better of _what_!" he demanded.

"Stop asking questions and make yourself useful." Kai's usual cold tone made the infuriated Tyson fume a bit more quietly until he gathered composure to ask in a bored voice.

"What can I do?"

"Start by looking for food." Ray stepped out of the forest carrying a pile of wood in his arms.

"I'll look for water." Said Max, running off in a random direction.

Kenny was sitting on a log typing on Dizzi. Ray had left to go find some more wood. Kai was collecting rocks to build a wall around the fire, while Hilary tried to set up the tents.

The Blade Breakers had gone down to the forest to explore and apparently had ended up getting lost. Hilary claimed they weren't, but Tyson kept the pressure up by stating that they were "going to die out there in the wilderness…" Fortunately, Hilary had told the guys to pack some camping stuff, because there would be a probability they would stay there for a day or two.

Probably train some more, now that Kai had considered it a great opportunity to train without distractions. Ray agreed saying it was time for all of them to bond with nature. So, there they were, "trying to survive in the wild," as the Dragoon master had so idiotically pointed out.

Tyson had bragged that he had a talent for finding food; now was his chance to back up his words. Max had said that he had heard a river nearby, and there were lots of wood Ray had seen in their surroundings.

Quietness filled the little area where Hilary, Kenny and Kai were. The captain had already measured the fireplace mentally and was beginning to build the little wall with rocks of his choice that fit his judgment.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Hilary.

Kai looked up at her as so did Kenny. She stood up, dropped the tent parts down and kicked them. "These tents are getting on my nerves!" She yelled. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot on the floor, looking down at the tent parts as if they were going to fix up by themselves.

Kai looked intently at her. "_She looks pretty when she loses her patience_" he thought. He blinked, then frowned. "_What the hell_?" He shook away the thoughts and turned back to work. He heard her huff and then saw her feet pass right in front of him towards Kenny. "Kenny…" she whispered.

Kai looked towards them only to see Kenny looking up at her, a bluish hue on his cheeks, his hands frozen with terror in mid air. Her back was towards Kai, but he could very well imagine the expression she had if Kenny seemed ready to piss himself. "Can I ask you a question?" she continued whispering.

"_She_ _sounds so… seductive… Is she trying to seduce Kenny..?.. WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE_!" he turned back to work, but his mind was on her. Slowly, his head turned to them again.

"Can you help me build the tents because THEY'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" she yelled snatching Dizzi away from the young lad. She turned the computer off against its wishes, and set it down on the floor. Kai felt his blood rush through his body when he saw her bending down, and her skirt raised a bit making her legs and behind look perfect...

"_Snap out of it, Hiwatari_!" Kai scolded himself and forcefully settled himself back to work.

* * *

"Hold on. You mean we had food all along?" asked Tyson.

"Yep." Max cheeky grin glowed at Tyson like a creepy flashlight.

"Then how come you made me go look for more?"

"To get rid of you for some time." replied Hilary.

Kai was a bit far from them, but close enough to hear them perfectly; he heard everyone laugh at Hilary's wits except Tyson. The tents had been set up—with the help of Kenny and Ray—and dinner had ended about 45 minutes ago. Now they were all outside, enjoying each other's company—except Kai, who apparently needed more solitude now than ever—, and having a great time. "_Her voice..."_ he thought, "_I like her voice_..." he looked up to the sky. It was black, sprinkled in a glitter of stars and the moon was full, the only bright light besides the fire they had going.

"Wow. The moon looks perfect, doesn't it?" asked Hilary.

Kai turned to them, and saw everyone looking up at the moon. Hilary sat neatly, both legs together and to the side and both her arms on either side of her body…

"I guess," Tyson was still brooding.

"It's big." Said Max.

"Good for meditation." Said Ray.

"I'm tired." Said Hilary.

She stood up, raised her arms above her head and stretched. Kai stared at her, up and down. He closed his eyes, hoping she would just leave instead of having to tempt him, but when he opened them again, she was arching her back gracefully and walking with her butt and chest out.

"Have you seen the girls that walk like this?" she asked the rest of the guys; they all looked at her and then all of then laughed. From a distance, Kai felt his blood boiling with jealousy and some type of indescribable anger.

"You look like a duck or a chicken when they walk," said Tyson in between laughs, which made everyone laugh harder, even Hilary.

"That's the point she's trying to make Tyson," Kenny's grin was childish as he spoke.

The guys laughed a bit more. But while everyone thought Hilary looked ridiculous, Kai on the other hand, thought that was kind of sexy. "_Hiwatari, you're losing your mind… STOP LOOKING AT HER_!" he turned his head and closed his eyes. He waited and opened them again when he was sure Hilary had gone into her tent.

* * *

"_Why am I thinking all this_!" Kai asked himself. "_I'm supposed to be cold; I'm not supposed to show any other feeling… I'm not weak…_" he turned face up. Then all of a sudden, Tyson's arm swung around to Kai and slapped him.

"That's my cookie." He mumbled.

Kai pushed it away and looked at him angrily. "_Let_ _it be the last time I sleep next to this fool._" He thought.

He turned to his side again, and closed his eyes, but the image of Hilary walking butt and chest out came to him. "_Why can't I stop thinking about her_? _I need to find a way to get rid of these thoughts_." Then he heard a rumbling sound. He sat up and looked around, thinking that maybe he had imagined it or perhaps it came from Tyson's stomach. But then he heard it again, and this time, he was aware that it came from the outside. Something seemed to be growling.

He slowly peeked out side. He didn't see anything until two eyes blinked in the bushes. It was a tiger. He stuck his head back into the tent, and then he started thinking.

"_What am I supposed to do_?" he thought. "_Stay calm, don't move, pretend you're dead, keep silent and it will go away… no wait, that's what you're supposed to do with a bear_." He crawled up to Ray, and woke him up.

"Kai? What time is it?" he asked. Kai put a finger to his lips to shut him up. Seeing this, Ray started to worry a bit; there was something unusual about the bluenette. Something was wrong. "Wake the others up." Kai whispered. "Don't let them make a sound." He moved towards Tyson when Ray nodded. "Tyson, wake up." he whispered. When he received a snore from the sleeping boy, he shook him hard, but Tyson wouldn't wake up.

Then he slapped him once… twice… 3 times, 4 times... he realized he was enjoying the moment of finally getting to do something about Tyson's annoying behavior, that for a moment he forgot about being quiet and smacked him harder and louder each time, releasing the pent up anxiety the younger boy produced in him. Even worse, the Joy was so much, he just couldn't stop himself.

"Uh, Kai?" Ray grabbed hold of Kai's arm as he was going for the hundredth slap. "I don't think that's working," he said, his voice quivering with quiet nervousness. Kai stared blankly at him and the other two who looked at him with worried expressions. He looked back down at Tyson, his cheeks puffed up and red, but still asleep.

The bluenette mumbled an excuse and took his arm back, reassuring Ray and the others that his slapping frenzy was over with a wry smile. He thought for a little bit and then leaned over the sleeping boy, whispering, "Tyson, time for breakfast."

Tyson's eyes shot open and he jumped up, like a jack in the box, without a care in the world if he ran his face into Kai's or not. "Where!" he asked. Kai quickly took hold of Tyson's neck.

"Listen fool." he hissed. "There's a tiger out there." he pressed Tyson's Adam's apple to avoid a single sound to escape his throat. "You guys have to leave the tent without it noticing."

"But that's practically impossible." said Ray. "Cats have a good night vision…" he went on explaining the basics of cats. While at first Tyson thought his teammates had finally had it with his antics and were about to turn against him because the others were crowded around him, he relaxed and then tensed again when he heard the real reason for the sudden midnight awakening and thought that maybe the first option wasn't so bad. As Ray kept on babbling, his panic rose even higher; he was just too young to die, goddamn it! He had things to do, battles to fight, people to piss off, autographs to sign… "And the situation is worse because it's a full moon—"

"_Ray_." interrupted Kai. "FIND A WAY. We have to get out." Everyone eyed him as if he were insane; he had clearly not heard a single word Ray had said about cats.

"What about Hilary?" asked Max.

"Worry about yourselves. I got her covered." He said.

He stood up and went to Hilary's tent, crawling snakelike and slowly; keeping to the shadows the tents and the trees made. When he entered her tent, he held his breath. Hilary was there, lying on her side, a cover up to her hips, showing her curves neatly …

"_What you came for Hiwatari_!" he thought. "Hilary." he whispered, taking hold of her shoulder. She jumped, and looked at him.

"Kai." she said blushing. "What are you..." Kai put his right hand on her mouth and his left index finger to his to show that she should not speak.

He peeked outside. Everything seemed the same. "_These fools... when are they going to leave_!" he thought. He stared out side for a few more minutes. Then he caught glimpse of something shiny. It took him a while to realize that that was Kenny's glasses. They were giving him a signal that they were Ok. Now it was their turn.

"Follow me." he whispered to Hilary. "Can you run fast?" Hilary just looked at him. He seemed different. Did he look Afraid? Worried? Perhaps she was dreaming?

"Hilary," repeated Kai. "Can you run fast?"

She nodded, and Kai took hold of the first solid thing in his way and threw it outside. Then he crawled out the other direction, and out of the area. When the tiger sprang on the object, both were out of the area; they stood up and began to run, Hilary's hand in Kai's. She wanted to ask what was going on, but it seemed that her voice was left behind when Kai pulled her up and away from where they were. They ran in silence and at the speed of light until Kai saw a small cave.

He tried to stop but his legs kept going for a little more; he turned back, made a dive for the cave and literally slipped into it with Hilary following behind like a rag doll. He stood up and hugged her close to him, keeping her head on his chest, one arm around her shoulders the other at her waist.

She enjoyed the fact that at last Kai had her in her arms, but at the same time, she wanted to know why he was acting so strange. "Uh, Kai?" she asked. Kai, who hadn't noticed his actions until now, separated from her and pushed her away with too much force, causing her to fall.

"What the hell!" she yelled. Her scream echoed through the forest.

"SHH!" said Kai "There's a Tiger..." he stopped. He didn't continue. He couldn't. He was looking down at her. The full moon shone down on her like a spot light and it was then that he noticed she was wearing a nightdress that fitted her curves perfectly. It was also pretty short, enough to reveal her perfect legs...

"Kai, why are you looking at me like that?" Hilary had been mad at first, but the feeling of fright overcame anger when she saw Kais eyes reflecting a bit of insanity. He took his glance off her legs and settled on her chest. Those small mountains of soft flesh hidden behind a mere nightdress...

"Kai, stop that." she demanded her voice quivering, scooting back. He kneeled in front of her, one leg between her legs, the other at her right, and he smiled; it would've been creepy if that insane look had remained, but now his eyes were dark and a bit misty, lustful. "Hilary." he said. His voice sounded different. It wasn't cold and hard as it usually was; it was quiet and husky, like it hurt him to talk. His hand was on her knee, gentle and unthreatening. "Its almost as if he's trying to seduce me." she thought.

" Wh-What... what do you..." he didn't let her finish. He leaned on her and trapped her lips in his; it took her a while to realize what was going on. Then she knew; he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She kissed him back, letting him know how much she loved him.

He hugged her close and laid her down on the floor. He searched for a way to tell her that he was dying to touch her, to make her his. But there was no need; Hilary grabbed his hands and led them through her body. Then he held her hands and did the same. Clothes flew, lips connected, skins touched; their bodies slowly pressed against each other with passion and for a few moments, they became one. Their silent screams ran through the forest like a ghost touching the leaves on the trees and the grass on the floor with warmth.

Exhausted, they fell asleep together a few minutes later. In the morning, they looked at each other with softness and love in their eyes. He smiled at her a bit shyly, his hands trailing from her shoulders, down her arms, grabbing hold of her hands and kissing them. This time, thought, she was the one that took initiative and trapped his lips in hers.

They hurried and changed back into their clothes when they heard voices outside, every now and then flashing each other devious smiles and grins. Finally, the voices were right outside the entrance of the cave; before they walked out they gave each other another kiss and then hurried out, crashing into the rest of the team.

"God, scare me why don't you!" Hilary almost screamed.

"Where were you guys?" asked Tyson

"IN there." said Hilary, in her usual irritated tone.

"You guys slept there?" he asked.

"There was nowhere else to go." Said Kai imitating Hilary's tone. He was back to his cold and hard self again.

"We were also in a cave." Said Ray. Then he motioned to the opposite direction they were in. "Right over there."

They walked away to where the camp was. They talked excitedly, Tyson was teasing Hilary about her hair being all messed up and she kept hitting his arm, telling him to shut up. Everyone was laughing, with the exception of Kai. HE and Hilary acted as if nothing had happened, but they knew very well the reason behind her hair being messy. When they got to the campsite, they saw that the tiger had eaten all the food and destroyed everything that was left.

"What would've happened if Kai hadn't heard the tiger...?" mumbled Max.

"_Last night's incident wouldn't have happened_." thought Hilary.

"I guess this means we have to go back, to _civilization_, _technology_, and _fast food restaurants_…" Said Tyson, grinning. He let out maniacal laughter as he added, "I can't wait 'till I tell Grandpa and all the rest how I survived the wild."

Kai and Hilary looked at each other. Who cared what that boy had to say? They were together, and that was all that mattered. Someday, the rest would find out, but for now, the best decision was to keep it a secret.


End file.
